dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Loses Girl
Dog Loses Girl is the tenth episode in Season 1 of Dog with a Blog. This episode scored 3.4 million viewers. Plot It is date night in the park and Bennett and Ellen go out to watch a symphony in the park. Before they leave, they need someone to watch after Chloe. Tyler wants to be in charge, needing money for a BMX bike he's been saving up for, so they let him. But right when they walk out the door, he goes on a date with Nikki, so he leaves Chloe with Avery. Lindsay calls Avery for a book signing event at the local book store, so she leaves her with Stan. However, Stan loses Chloe, although she is just looking for candy under unlikely places. Tyler and Avery have to leave to find her, so they come back to Stan. As Bennett and Ellen are coming home, they send Nikki to stall them to buy time to look for her. Eventually, they find her, but not after the cops arrive at their house. Chloe begins to think that the police are after her for candy theft, so she leaves the house. Stan tries to hold her off but gets distracted by a toy ball thrown by Chloe. Bennett and Ellen later find her outside, by herself, which she is supposed to have someone with her, so they tell her she will be getting a big punishment, and leave her in the kitchen to talk to Tyler and Avery in the living room. Chloe, not wanting a "big punishment", goes outside to avoid them. Stan tries holding her off again but for the second time goes after the ball. In the living room, Bennett and Ellen ground Tyler and Avery from screen-time for a week, and when Bennett goes to get Chloe, he finds she's not there. Afterwords, Ellen calls the police to find Chloe, but behind them Karl walks in the door with Chloe, indicating he found her, and when Ellen asks how can they repay him for bringing her back, he starts to tell them that Chloe's safety is all he cares about, but finishes it with wanting to go to the water park with them, which Ellen agrees to, despite Tyler and Avery's protests. The episode ends with Stan blogging about him, his family, and Karl at the waterpark like they've been planning, but while there, they lose Chloe, who ends up with another family vacationing there. Subplot Karl is continuing to spy on the Jennings/James family and knows that they are going to the waterpark next week. He finds Chloe on the street after the family loses her again, and Ellen lets Karl tag along, much to Avery and Tyler's disappointment. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Mick as Stan Recurring Stars *Denyse Tontz as Nikki Ortiz' Guest Stars *L.J. Benet as Karl Fink Running Gags *Chloe hiding her candy in unusual places. *An old lady attacks a member of the family for cheese. Trivia *This episode is the second episode to not have the title be a pun. *It is revealed Stan is a one-eighth shepherd and one-eighth bloodhound. *During the comedian scenes, the music in the background resembles the music of the stand-up scenes of the American '90s TV show, Seinfeld. Goofs *How could Stan be a comedian if he didn't want people to know he can talk? *When Avery called the cops, she never mentioned her address, so there is no way the cops could have known where to go. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 Episodes